


Cyber sex

by Madisonmarie



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Tbz - Freeform, sunnew, the boyz - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:02:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23539558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisonmarie/pseuds/Madisonmarie
Summary: In which Chanhee is needy but sunwoo is away from home.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo
Kudos: 46





	Cyber sex

Chanhee turned on his laptop. He was thinking about sunwoo again, his long term boyfriend who was currently out of town.  
He was daydreaming about him, he was thinking about his hands, roaming his whole body. He moved his own hands to his chest putting them under his shirt. He closed his eyes as he sunk further into the pillows.  
His hands tweaking and pulling on his hardened nipples.  
He imagined all of the things he would say to him.  
“So needy hm? My pretty baby. Always so needy for me.”  
“S-sunwoo.” His breath hitched.  
He realized he was getting ahead of himself. Sunwoo wouldn’t approve of him touching himself without his permission. But he needed any kind of friction. He palmed himself and moaned. “Fuck sunwoo.”  
again, he stopped himself. He logged on to his Skype account and called sunwoo. There was almost an immediate answer.  
“Sunwoo.”  
The boy noticed how needy Chanhee was just by the look on his face and the tone of his voice. “Does my baby boy miss me?”  
“Yes so so much. Even more right now.”  
“Oh? Why’s that baby?”  
Chanhee angled the computer downward and showed sunwoo his hard, red, leaking cock. He was so wet and it was all for him.  
“Look how hard you are. Just because of me hm?”  
“Y-yes.”  
“Yes what?”  
“Yes sir.” And with that sunwoo pulled his pants down, motioning for Chanhee to do the same.  
Once all of his clothes were off, sunwoo began to instruct him.  
“Touch your chest love.”  
He listened to him and played with his nipples.  
They were hard and sensitive and sunwoo knew that.  
“Lick your hand and continue.”  
“F-fuck sir, I cant I need-“  
“What baby? You need to touch yourself? You’re that desperate huh? So desperate to cum. What a little slut you are. I bet you want my cock to fill you up like a good cum dump hm?”  
he couldn’t take it anymore, he put his hands around his cock and started stroking fast and hard. Almost on edge already.  
“Chanhee.”  
He looked up and slowed his movements.  
“I didn’t say you could do that did I?”  
“No sir.”  
“Next time I see you, you’ll be fucking in for it.”  
Chanhee’s eyes widened at that. He was nervous of what was to come, he knew that sunwoo didn’t fuck around when it came to punishments.  
“Finger yourself hun.”  
He guessed sunwoo was being nice today.  
He prepped himself and turned around so sunwoo could see through the camera.  
“Fuck, what a tight little hole. I’m gonna fuck you so hard when I get back. Fuck fuck.” He was stroking himself, hard and fast. “Fuck yourself on your fingers baby. Take as much as you can.”  
Chanhee stretched himself open on his fingers. He took four out five, he stretched himself earlier in hopes of his boyfriend noticing. “Fuck baby can you take your whole hand?”  
“Y-yes sir.”  
So he did. He was fisting himself, feeling how deep he could go. He was so full, yet sunwoo’s cock would fill him up even more. “Want your cock sir. I’ll be soo good. Need to be full.” He was moaning so hard, making pretty noises that sounded like music to sunwoo. He was so close to cumming. “Fuck baby gonna cum.”  
Chanhee watched as his hand became covered in white. Imagining that he was cumming inside of him.  
And with that, he came undone. He pulled out his hand, his gaping hole still facing sunwoo as he rode out his high.  
“Chanhee turn around and look at me.”  
He turned around to face him. “You’re so pretty, took so much and did so well. I’m proud of you honey.”  
He blushed. Sunwoo’s words making him feel really great about himself. “I love you baby. Now go get a rag and clean yourself up for me okay? I’ll be back in a few days and I’ll hold you all day. I promise. But for now I have to go. I love you so so much. Sleep well.”  
“I love you too. I’ll see you soon.” He smiles at the camera and blew a kiss which sunwoo “caught”.  
Chanhee cleaned himself up and laid back down.  
He slept really well.


End file.
